


Before He Gets Back

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Quick Sex, Quickie, Top!Zayn, bottom!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Niall have a quickie in Harry's bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before He Gets Back

“I’ll be back in 20 minutes, okay?” Harry calls over his shoulder, waving to Zayn and Niall who are sitting on the couch, trying to keep their hands to themselves. “I gotta go get something from Louis, doubt he’ll let me get it and go.” Harry opens the door and steps out, pulling it behind him, not before muttering, “I love him but he can be annoying sometimes.”

“In the bathroom, go, I can’t wait,” Niall says, shooting up from his seat and rushing towards the bathroom in the hallway, tripping at least twice over thin air. Zayn gets up with a smirk, going into his bedroom to get lube and a condom before walking towards the bathroom, calmly stepping inside and shutting the door behind him, setting the lube and condom on the counter, turning around to find Niall already naked, seated on the counter.

“Alright, then,” Zayn locks the bathroom door before stepping between Niall’s legs, taking off his shirt and tossing it in the sink. Niall leans his head forward, kissing Zayn’s shoulder, small kisses, loving kisses, towards the nape of Zayn’s neck, stopping to suck a mark into the skin there, then beginning his movements, kissing up Zayn’s neck, sucking a mark under Zayn’s chin, kissing up Zayn’s jaw, across his chin, kissing his lips, slowly parting Zayn’s lip, gently biting Zayn’s bottom lip. Zayn unbuttons his pants and drops them, then his boxers, kicking them to the side before blindly searching for the lube and condom. Zayn pulls away, gently tapping Niall’s thigh. Niall gets the hint, scooting forward and leaning back.

“I’m so horny, I just need this, I didn’t know when Harry was gonna—“ Niall moans when Zayn slips two fingers inside of him, shutting him up with another kiss. Zayn opens his boyfriend up slowly, slowly sliding his fingers in and out; waiting until he knows Niall can take another. He knows they don’t have a lot of time, but Niall always needs a little bit more love when it comes to prep. When Niall has three fingers pumping in and out of him and he’s panting, heavy, in Zayn’s ear, Zayn pulls out, reaching for the condom, tearing the package, slipping it on.

“Don’t lean on the mirror, don’t wanna break it.” Niall stares at Zayn for a moment before biting his lip and groaning, Niall moves forward again, his ass hanging off the counter, legs wrapped loosely around Zayn’s waist. Zayn lines himself up before pushing in, fast, not even bothering to give Niall time to adjust. Niall hisses, resting his arms on Zayn’s shoulders as Zayn wraps his arms around Niall’s waist, pounding into Niall’s body fast, hard.

“Fuck yes, god, you’re such a good fuck, you’re such a good fuck, oh my god,” Zayn smiles, angling his thrusts to hit Niall’s prostate, smiling even bigger when he does. Niall gasps then groans, long and loud, digging his nails into Zayn’s back before throwing his head back, happy that Zayn told him to move forward, every movement moving Niall’s body back, then forwards again. Niall closes and bites his lip, whimpering. “You feel so big, your cock is so thick,” Zayn fucks Niall harder, gripping the blonde’s hips harder, probably leaving bruises. Zayn moans, loving how tight Niall feels, how warm he is. “I’m gonna come, you’re gonna make me come, come on Zayn, fuck me, fuck me,” Niall lifts his head to look Zayn in the eye before coming, hard, spurting white over his own stomach with a strangled cry, Zayn following close behind, leaning forward to press his face in Niall’s chest, coming deep inside his boyfriend. The boys come down from their highs before Zayn pulls out of Niall, pulling off the condom, tying it off before tossing it in the bin. Zayn helps Niall clean himself before helping him off the counter, the two boys dressing in silence, aside from the meaningful glances and affectionate smiles. When they’re both dressed, Zayn opens the door, stepping out to find their flat still empty. Niall wraps his arms around Zayn from behind, leaning his head up to whisper, “I love you.” Before letting go and walking around Zayn to sit on the couch. Zayn blushes, then smiles, moving forward to sit next to Niall, wrapping his arm around the back of the couch. Harry comes back in a few moments later, a smile on his face.

“Hey, brought back a bag of crisps for Niall,” Harry declares, tossing the bag at Niall, who catches it with a delighted ‘thank you’. Harry walks forward, sitting back down on the couch, next to Zayn. “Wanna play FIFA? Whoa, you two smell like sex.”

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/30045283638/title-before-he-gets-back-pairing-ziall) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
